Deadly Genesis
by DarkGoddessofthenight01
Summary: Genesis is a new girl who has a unique ability. She's trying to fit in but will she be accepted? and why is she always butting heads with a certain pyrokinetic. As new enemies appear, will genesis prove her worth or will she just be in the way?
1. My name is Genesis

**Here's my new story, I hope you guys like it….**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Characters Except for Genesis…**

As she walked down the bus, Genesis couldn't help but feel satisfied that she finally reached her destination. _'Next time, I'm flying…'_ she thought as she walked inside the gym. Coach Boomer, who used to be a superhero and now turned into a gym teacher, is assigning them to either 'heroes' or 'heroes support' a.k.a Sidekicks.

"You! Come over here." He commanded pointing at Gen who was seriously trying to think up a plan to prank him. Gen, was then cut off in her train of thoughts when Boomer used his sonic scream to yell at her. _'He is so going to pay…'_ she thought deviously as she managed to shrug it off and climbed up the platform.

"What's your name and power?" He asked impatiently as he looked through his clipboard.

"My name is Genesis Wesley and I'm a molecukinetic." She said dryly as she rolled her eyes at him.

"A what?" he asked as he looked at her incredulously which made her arched her eyebrow. "I can manipulate molecules." She replied in a deadpanned voice. "Okay then, prove it." He said which he should've think things through before saying those words. Upon hearing those words, Gen stretched out her hands and Boomer began to levitate from his chair. "Well then, you're like a telekinetic but can you destroy a CAR!" He said as a car fell down on her. She managed to sense the car and pulverize the car into dust with just flicking her hand. "Okay then, HERO!" He announced as he realized he stopped hovering in the air and fell down on his butt.

Meanwhile, Gen just walked out and headed towards the cafeteria. As she sat down, that's when the students came rushing in. She looked at all of them and she could guess some of their powers. _'Ugh! Too much molecules to sense, it's really hard to concentrate when there so many people or objects in here. Why couldn't they just have me home-schooled?'_ she thought as she rolled her eyes not really noticing a girl with a red hair with a long floral skirt and green shirt coming towards. _'Is it me or is this girl a daughter of a hippie or something…'_ Gen thought as she noticed the girl sat down in front of her. "Hey, my name is Layla. I heard what you did in the 'power placement' and I think it's so cool to control molecules but I can only control plants and-" "Hold it, Layla. I think your talking too much. How about I tell you what my name is and then, we become friends." Gen stopped Layla because really she was talking too much and it was already cutting her patience short and the last time that happened was her cousin's birthday.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I really tend to talk too much and I just want you to become my friend and seat with us." Layla said as she smiled sheepishly while gesturing at a table full of people. _'Okay…weird friends she has. One wears neon green, the other seemed to be a shape-shifter but can only shift into a guinea pig, the other one can melt. Then there, wonder boy and his all-American colors and lastly, rebel guy. Oh yeah, I would LOVE to sit with them…'_ she thought as she looked and unknowingly arched her eyebrow.

"It's alright. My name is Genesis Wesley and you guys…?" Gen asked them as one by one they introduced themselves. Neon kid's name is Zach; while the shape-shifter's name is Magenta or Maj, the boy that melts is Ethan; then Wonder boy's name is Will Stronghold who happens to be the son of The Commander and lastly, rebel guy is Warren Peace.

**Gen's POV**

To think Grandpa wanted me to go to a private school full of girls, I should have listened to him. "So how does your power works?" Layla asked as she smiled at me kindheartedly which really is creeping me out. "I can manipulate any molecule I want. May it be animate or inanimate." I replied uncaringly as I ate my lunch. "Wait, back up. What are you talking about?" Zach asked as he looked at me and Layla unsurely. "She's a molecukinetic. A very rare power among superheroes, she must be one of those who are omega-level **(1)**" Ethan the genius answered as he fixed his glasses. "Yeah whatever anyway does any of you know where I should go for schedules?" I asked which really was true. I don't know where to go the only thing I know is go to gym for 'power placement'. "Oh you should go to Ms. Powers' office. She'll give you the schedule." Maj answered as she stole a bag of chips from Zach's tray. "Alright, thanks for the info. I'll see you guys later." I said as I stood up from the table and began to walk away. But suddenly, a thin guy and a fat guy appeared before me. "Hey cutie, wanna hang out with us?" The thin guy asked cockily as he tried to impress me. _'How many idiots does this school have?'_ I asked myself as I walked the other way and ignored him but he stretched out his hand and managed to grab me. Then his friend began to run around me so fast that I can't even see him but I can hear him laughing though. Okay, two things they should know. One, I don't like cocky, idiotic guys who likes to tempt fate. Two, I don't like people touching me.

I know what the fast guy was trying to do; I'm not an idiot not to know he was trying to create a vortex around me so I wouldn't escape. I can see Will and the others were trying to help me except for rebel guy. "Lash…Speed, stop picking on her!" Layla said angrily as she tried to reason with them. "Why don't you sidekicks back off?! We were just asking her to hang out with us. Right, Speed?" Lash replied as he rolled his eyes at them. "Yeah, why don't you losers go away?" Speed said as he kept running around me. _'This is getting stupid…'_ I thought as I flickered my hand and stopped Speed from running. "Hey what did you do to Speed?" Lash asked surprisingly as he began to back away. I just shook my head and held out my hand and he began to levitate off the floor. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching what was happening and they all cheered for me. _'Maybe these guys are bullies here…'_ I thought as I came up with an idea. "Let's see if electricity will conduct in your body…" I said as I smirked at him evilly. I charged up some electricity and electrocuted him. Actually, I just stole some power from the electricity in the school but I hope Ms. Powers won't be angry at me for doing that.

"What do you know, it does conduct." I remarked as I held back my hand and he fell to the floor. He was covered with soot and smoke was emitting in his body but his no dead, I didn't use a ten thousand bolt of lightning on him; now that can kill him. When I was about to walk away, Ms. Powers appeared in front of me looking very angry. "Uhh…I'm sorry?" I asked unsurely as she began to pull me away.

**Normal POV  
**"I can't believe she could do that…" Layla said in amazement as she glanced at Lash's electrocuted body and Speed's immobilized state. "Well to be honest, she can do many things with her powers." Ethan said as he ate his sandwich. "Hey Warren, are you still coming with us to my house?" Will asked as he changed the conversation. Warren, who didn't care about what happened looked up. "Whatever. I'm going to class." He replied as he stood from the table and took his bag then left. "Is it me or Warren is becoming more distant to us…" Ethan asked worriedly, "Guys, you know he's still hung up with that Shannon. Don't worry, he'll get over it." Layla replied with an assuring smile. "Alright, we better go to class before we get in trouble." Will said as they all left the table.

**Gen's POV**

First day of school and hear I am in the principal's office. Wow, another record for me and here I thought I won't get in trouble. "Ms. Wesley, are you listening to me?" Ms. Powers asked angrily. "Huh? Oh right. I'm really sorry and it happen again." I lied as she looked at me suspiciously. "Alright but the next time you do something like this again, detention, got it?" She said as she gave me my schedule.

My first class is Powers 101; seriously who needs this subject anyway. I know no one ever pays attention in this class, because if they did they're very aware what I can do. As I entered the class the teacher asked me to introduce myself and sit wherever I want. I chose to sit next to the window, why would I listen to the most worthless subject if no one does. I glanced outside and completely ignored what the teacher said, _'What if I turn invisible and phase out of here? Neh I don't wanna get into trouble though…'_ I thought as I began scribbling something in my notebook. After a while, the bell rang and finally my freedom from that boring class. I picked up my bag and phase through the wall; I don't want to wait 'till all of the people get out of the door. As I walked down the hallway, I accidentally bump into someone. _'Damn it! I keep loosing my sensing abilities…'_ I thought angrily as I looked up and saw Warren glaring at me. "Watch where you're going..." He said in a furious voice and began walking away. _'That is so rude! How dare he just walk away…He is so going to pay for that!' _I thought as my patience was cut short.

I hurriedly headed for my next class which was gym. As I walked inside the gym, everyone was there. "What's happening?" I asked a random guy who happens to have magnetic powers **(2)**. "Oh they're having the annual 'Save the citizen' and the competing champions are Warren Peace and Will Stronghold." The guy answered as I began to walk towards the stand. Warren and Will were currently battling some new students that have energy blast and air manipulation for powers.

**Hey everyone! This is my first story (if you want to know if I'm telling the truth check my profile) Anyway, please read and review. And please tell me if it's a Mary sue or not. I wanna know the difference, don't worry I won't be offended.**

**1. Got the idea from Marvel comics**

**2. Magneto's cameo  
**


	2. and I tend to be reckless

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed and added my story. **

**Again, I Don't Own Any Character except Genesis.**

**Gen's POV**

I sat down to the benches and watched them compete. I noticed that they were having a hard time defeating their competition. Warren tried to throw a fireball at the boy who was attacking Will with his energy blast but it was flung back at him by the air-manipulating boy. The time was already running out and the citizen is beginning to get near the razors. _'Damn, what should we do…?'_ Will thought as he flew up and tried to dodge the energy blast. He flew down near Warren and said, "Warren, you fight Darius and I'll try to fend Richards off. Go!" Will flew down and fought Richards who was manipulating the air to create a small tornado around Will, while Warren and Darius exchange blows.

It was already getting interesting when Warren continuously unleashed fire at Darius while he threw an energy blast at Warren. Both attacks were combined and create a powerful blast that blinded everyone for a short while and everyone continued to watch the game. Darius is already knocked out while Warren managed to stand up; meanwhile Will is having a hard time defeating Richards because he keeps on levitating away from him. Warren tried to do a sneak attack on him but Richards threw him back with a wind blast, but Will manage to punch him out and fly towards the citizen. "The undefeated champions…" Boomer announced as everyone cheered for Will and Warren. I just walked out of the gym when I heard Coach Boomer wanted the new students to compete for the "Save the Citizen". _'Hmm…Should I do it or not? Grandpa did say not to strain my powers too much…I'll just try it.'_ I thought as I came down from the bench.

"I would like to try." I said with confidence in my voice but really, I'm afraid of what might happen. Grandfather told me not to use my powers that much but I tend to be a hard head. "Alright, Villain or Hero?" Boomer asked as he looked onto his clipboard. "Villain and if you're going to ask me who I want to compete, it's Warren Peace and Will Stronghold." I answered as I changed my wardrobe into those they were wearing. **(Sorry, I don't know.)** "Alright Warren and Will is competing against Genesis. C'mon people, let's get started." Boomer said as I came back from the locker. _'Oh revenge is so sweet…'_ I thought as I smirked evilly

. "Okay, here's the rules, you have one minute to save the citizen. Go!" Boomer said as he signaled for us to start. As I have guessed, Warren was the first one to attack. He threw three simultaneous fire balls at me; luckily I manage to disperse it. I looked towards Will, who was just standing there. I shrugged and decided to surround the citizen with a force field. After I turned around a huge fire ball came at me, luckily I manage to turn myself intangible and it just went through.

"You wanna fight fire with fire, fine." I said as I held out my hand and manage to conjure up a flame. I threw it at him which he easily dispersed, Okay not only is he a pyrokinetic but also a pyrogenetic. "Okay, fire won't work on you…How about lightning." I remarked as I charged up some lightning. I managed to mold it into a ball and threw it at him, but he dodged it. I was already getting frustrated, not only that he was smirking at me,

I'm already loosing ideas to beat him. "Forty seconds…" Boomer announced as he glanced at the clock. Then an idea came to mind, I turned myself invisible and manage to sneak up on him.

"Try finding me now, Firebug." I mocked as he and Will looked around for me.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Warren snapped as which really cut my patience off.

"If I'm a coward then I wouldn't do this!" I said as I punched him in the face and manage to jump away from him. I really did it; he was already flaring up not only that his whole arm where on fire, his eyes were really angry.

'_Okay, I just chose death…please let me enter heaven when I die?'_ I thought sarcastically, I can heal if he tries to burn me, the problem is it depends on how intense his flames are and by the looks of it, he was _really_ angry. I was suddenly cut of from my thoughts when Warren began throwing huge fireballs at me. Luckily I sensed it and managed to dodge it but when I dodged the third fireball another one came and hit me in the shoulders. _'Damn, his flames truly burn and it HURTS!!' _I thought painfully as I fell down on my knees. "Twenty seconds…" Boomer said as we all glanced in the clock.

"Maj, I think Gen is fatally wounded." Layla said worriedly as she looked at me.

"What should we do? We're not allowed to intervene unless we want to loose our hearing." Maj answered sarcastically.

"That and Warren will kill us if we tried to distract him." Zach pointed out.

"Wait, why isn't Will doing anything? His is just standing there." Ethan said as he glanced at Will who isn't doing anything but watch the ensuing fight.

Meanwhile, I'm still trying to heal my wounds but the only thing my powers could do is regenerate the burnt skin. I stood up but I kept falling down, I was already getting tired and my sight was getting blurry. _'I can't loose…stupid Warren! My powers are beginning to strain me but I can't loose…'_ I thought as I began to stand again. I saw Warren arguing with Will. I took my chances and flew towards the citizen, but before I could, I began to loose my eye sight. _'Damn, my powers are acting up again.'_ I thought angrily as I tried to sense my way. "Ten seconds…" I heard boomer's voice but I ignored it. I knew the citizen was closer but I sensed something flew by me so fast and beat me to it, but before I could react my powers took over me and the last thing I remember was darkness.

**Normal POV**

Once again, Will and Warren won the 'Save the citizen' but before everyone could celebrate. Will walked over to Gen and carried her to the nurse's office. He was accompanied by Layla and the others except for Warren who just left.

"Do you think she's alright?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, but I saw her trying to heal her wounds." Will answered as he noticed that the wound slowly heal itself.

"I just don't understand why she didn't ask anyone of us to compete with her?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Maybe because she knew her powers can be the only thing she need." Maj remarked.

"Or maybe she just doesn't know who to ask…?" Layla stated unsurely.

As they all waited outside the nurse' office, Ms. Powers was walking towards them with a man but what caught they're attention was the color of his hair. He had a silver white hair and he looked as if he was only in his twenties.

"Actually I'm fifty one years old…" He said as if he read all their thoughts. All of them looked shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Children, this is Mr. Maximus Wesley, Genesis' grandfather." Ms. Powers said as she introduced him to them. He smiled at them and gave them a slight bow, while the others just felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for reading your minds; I couldn't help but hear your thoughts." He said kind-heartedly.

"It's okay; you just gave us a little surprise. I'm Layla and this is my boyfriend Will." Layla said as she introduced herself and Will.

"….and I'm Magenta but you can call me Maj." Maj said as she shook hands with him.

"I'm Zack and this bookworm looking dork here is Ethan." Zack said as he gestured at Ethan who only glared at him.

"Well there is nothing wrong about being intelligent now is it?" He asked as he smirked at them.

"Umm…you wouldn't mind us asking Mr. Wesley but how come you still look so…young?" Layla asked curiously

"Well I have a regenerative healing ability that slows my aging and I can replace any body part that I loose, and I am also a telepath." Maximus answered but before they could continue to their conversation, the nurse came out.

"Well nurse Spex, how's Genesis?" Ms. Powers asked.

"She's alright but her wound didn't truly heal though, but what puzzles me is her eyes are completely blind." Nurse Spex answered as she allowed all of them to come in. They all began to notice the sudden change of manner on Gen's grandfather. He suddenly became quiet and worried.

"Kids, why don't you go back to your class?" Ms. Powers suggested as Will and the others were escorted out of the room.

"I'm sorry for what happened to her…" Ms. Powers apologized but Maximus just remained silent for a little while.

"Genesis' powers were always complex that she always had a hard time controlling them." He stated as he held his granddaughter's hand.

"What exactly happened to her?" Ms. Powers asked curiously as she brushed some hair from Gen's face.

"Every time she uses her powers, her very life force would be strained that it may cause death to her. When she was a child, she was always weak and would always get sick for no reason. Then a doctor informed me that her abilities are straining her so much that she may die. So I locked some of her powers but as time passed the barriers that I placed in her mind is getting weak. She may not be able to live through her adolescence…" He explained sadly.

**Okay, I know something didn't change but I'm still trying to figure out how to make my character un-Mary Sue, but please understand. Anyway, I thank all those people who are truly trying to help me. **

**And don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
